


Windy Days

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She closed her eyes for a moment and could almost pretend that she was in the sky.





	Windy Days

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day three prompt: windy.
> 
> This is an au where Shadowhunters had wings.

Maryse stood outside as the wind whipped around her, blowing the fallen leaves across the ground and messing up her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment and could almost pretend that she was in the sky. Her fingers itched to activate a rune that was no longer there and she frowned, opening her eyes again. Losing her runes was painful, but not nearly as painful as losing her wings, and between the two she missed her wings the most. 

The wind picked up again and she wrapped her coat tighter around herself and walked quicker towards the Hunter’s Moon. Maia waved as soon as she entered and started on a drink for her. Maryse waved back before scanning the room, spotting Dot in the corner. She walked over and sat down across from her. 

“Something wrong, Maryse?”

Maryse sighed as she removed her coat and scarf. “The wind makes me miss my wings.”

Dot frowned and reached out, taking one of Maryse’s hands. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“You have done enough for me,” Maryse said. “This is just something that is going to take time. I just ask you to be there for me.”

“Always,” Dot said, giving Maryse’s hand a gentle squeeze. “For anything you need.”

Maryse found herself smiling. “Thank you.”


End file.
